


When Saltinette Meets Actual Justice, Shit Tends To Go Down

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Connected Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, OC, Saltinette, Uh everyones kind of an asshole, the miraculous class i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: Conni Alessio has a few things in her life: Two dead parents, a best friend that lives in France, a cousin who lives in France, who her best friend has a crush on, a half-job as the semi-press-agent-thing for both the Avengers and the Justice League, connections, and an extremely strong sense of justice and loyalty. Couple that with the fact that Marinette (her best friend) is being bullied and wrongly accused, and the fact that she gets a Miraculous not too long after being introduced to the streets of France, and, well, you can be sure that shit's gonna go down, and it won't be pretty.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, OC/Chloe Bougerious, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, mj/shuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. France

**Chameleon**

Conni Alessio sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had already missed half of the school day because of this, and she did not want to miss the rest of it. She already had to apologize to her teacher.

"Look, Stark, I do not care that he was bullying your son-no one knows, anyway, so you've probably just gone and blown his cover-you cannot walk into a high school like you own the place and threaten a high school student, damnit!"

_"I can do whatever I want, I'm Tony Stark-Rogers!"_

"No, you can't! Now, not only do I have to deal with the boy's parents, but I also have to deal with the PR of this whole event." She opened up her calendar, tucking the phone against her shoulder and pulling a pen from her book-bag. She quickly scribbled in a note to consider setting up a press conference for the whole event and call Pepper about the matter as soon as she got in the car after school.

_"Don't you care about Peter?"_

"Oh, don't you pull that card! Of course, I care about him, but there are better ways to deal with these things! God, you're such a child." Conni rolled her eyes as she sat down at a lunch table next to Chloe. "By the way, I need you to make a formal apology to the boy's parents. I will be sending over flowers for his mother once I get off of school, but please, please do this for me."

Tony sighed. _"I will,"_ He said, sounding entirely resigned. Conni was proud of her ability to make even the most stubborn of people do as she said, and Tony was one of those people.

She ended the call, going back to the President of China, whom she had had to leave on hold in order to deal with Tony's bullshit. _"I am so sorry about that, Mr. President, I'm here now."_ She said, in perfect Mandarin. _"The Stark Relief Fund has already gotten to work repairing the buildings damaged in the unfortunate events that occurred yesterday night, and reconstruction is expected to finish within the next month."_ She nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her, making yet another note in her calendar. _"Of course. Thank you, sir. Goodbye."_ Conni hung up, put her notebook back in her book-bag, and rubbed at her temples. She looked up, feeling eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

"Conni?" A girl, whom Conni vaguely recognized as the extremely annoying daughter of a French ambassador, asked, seemingly in shock.

"Yeah?" She said.

"You're here!"

"Yeah."

"We were just talking about you!"

"You were?" Conni's mind immediately began running through a list of the past week. "What did I do? Do I need to call _People_ again?"

"No, we were just talking about how awesome you are!"

"...Thanks?"

"It's been so long since we talked! You must be so busy! You never text me back!"

"I never _what_?"

"You never text me back." The girl seemed sad, and that was when Conni placed the face. The girl, Lila Rossi, was someone she had met about a year ago at a Gabriel charity gala. 

"I don't have your number."

"Yeah, you do. I gave it to you the night we met."

She had, and Conni, knowing that, amazingly for her, she would never need to know the girl, had deleted it almost immediately. "Oh," She said, pretending to think. "I must have forgotten it. Sorry about that."

"I can give it to you again."

"No, no, that's okay, but thanks." Conni looked around the room, and her brows furrowed in confusion when she didn't see Marinette. "Where's Marinette?"

Apparently, the rest of the class was still in shock, because it was Lila who answered her. "She's in the bathroom, crying. When I tried to help, she just started yelling at me."

"That doesn't sound like Marinette..." She muttered. "Chloe, I'll be right back."

"No, I'm coming with you."

Conni stared at her in surprise for a moment, before deciding that she should let Chloe come. 

Chloe led Conni to the bathroom, and she entered. "Marinette?" She called.

Marinette came out of a stall. There was no trace of her ever having cried at all, though she did look absolutely pissed.

"Lila said you were crying. Is everything alright?"

Marinette growled. "Lila is a liar."

"Yeah, I got that bit. What happened?"

"When I got to school, everyone had switched seats, so I figured that Alya had done something so that I could sit next to Adrien," Marinette said, beginning to launch into an explanation of why she was so mad. "But, as it turns out, Lila had come back, and she needed a seat in the front because she has 'tinnitus.'" Marinette made finger quotes. "But I know that she's lying because she also said that she sprained her wrist-"

"Hang on, but wouldn't she at least have a brace?"

"Exactly! So, anyway, she also said that she has arthritis, but I know that's not true, because there's just no way, and now I'm sitting at the back, away from a seat that I worked really hard to get! And then she said that she got tinnitus saving Jagged Stone's kitten on an airport runway, even though he has a crocodile, Fang. And when I called her out, she said that he _used_ to have a kitten, which any real fan would know is not true. And so I was explaining why she's lying to Alya and Nino, and I was all 'well how about I prove it to you' so I threw a napkin at her, and she caught it with the hand that she supposedly sprained, and then when I said 'see, she's lying' she said that when she was in India, she saw someone's eye getting gouged out by a napkin, and Max was all 'Lila, you saved my eye!' But he has _glasses_!"

"Okay, I get what you're saying. But, I'm going to need some backstory."

"Well...Lila first came to school right after the summer break. She was only here for one day and then she left on some 'round-the-world trip. Everyone was captivated by her. Something just felt off to me. So I followed her."

"Probably the wrong move, but go on."

"She lied about being close friends with Ladybug so that she could impress Adrien!"

"What did Alya and Nino say about this?"

"Alya asked me if I could verify my sources."

"Did she verify hers for Lila's story?"

"No, no she did not."

"Of course." Conni shook her head. "Hypocrite."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "It's utterly ridiculous."

"Yes, yes it is..." Conni mused. "Is there any way we can-"

"Watch out!" Marinette exclaimed suddenly, shoving Conni and Chloe out of the way. 

Conni stood up. "Could you please tell me why we're scared of a purple butterfly?" She asked.

"That is an Akuma. You need to get out of here!"

"But-"

"No! Just go!" Someone, Marinette was able to push both Chloe and Conni out the door easily, before taking off down the hall in another direction.

"What the hell?" Conni murmured.

"You'll get used to it."

Later that day, Marinette, Adrien, and Conni stood watching the class talk to Lila.

"Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friends." Lila was saying.

"What was that statement, like, honestly?"

"Didn't your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower?" Max asked.

"Oh no. Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear."

"Right ear?!" Marinette exclaimed. "Did she say right ear?! This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I've got her this time!" 

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Adrien asked her.

"' Course I am. Lila is-"

"A liar." Adrien interrupted. "Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy."

"Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod." Conni heard Lila say as she raised an eyebrow at Adrien.

"So we just stand by and let her lie?"

"Yeah, Adrien, are we just going to let her get away with her bullshit?" Conni asked him.

"As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?"

"You're right, maybe it's not such a big deal."

"We can't let her get away with it! Sure, there are ways we can do it so that it's subtle, but she threatened Marinette! There is no way I'm letting her get away with this!"

And that was the beginning of Conni's plan.

Slowly chip away at Lila's lies and reputation, until it all came crumbling apart on it's own.

  
**Oblivio**

Needless to say, Conni was incredibly confused when an old guy named Master Fu walked up to her on the street as she was looking for a bathroom while Ladybug and Chat Noir (i.e., Marinette and Adrien, it really wasn't that hard to figure out) and gave her a hexagon-shaped box. He told her that Ladybug spoke highly of her and to use it wisely, then walked away faster than should have been possible with a cane.

That was when she met Jemmi, the lion kwami.

"What the fuck are you?" She asked, the minute the golden orb had finished swirling around her and disappeared, revealing the...thing in its place.

"My name is Jemmi, and I'm the lion kwami."

"You're a what?"

"I'm a kwami. I grant powers to those who own a Miraculous."

"Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Exactly! All you have to do is put on that choker and say 'Jemmi, tail out' and you'll become a lion-themed superhero."

Conni put on the choker, asking questions as she went. "So, I'm guessing I have some sort of secret power, then."

"Yep! Your secret power is Burning Light. When you say 'burning light', you can blind an Akuma of your choosing for ten seconds. After you use it, you only have fine minutes until you turn back."

"Huh. Neat. Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

"Jemmi, tail out!"

There was a flash of golden light, and suddenly Conni was wearing a skintight golden suit with a fur-lined hood. Certain parts of her outfit, like her knee-length boots, elbow-length gloves, the fur on her hood, the end of her tail, and on the inside of the two small, round ears that protruded from her hood were all white, as well as the belt around her waist. She had a bow and quiver across her back, the bow and quiver both being gold and the arrows that filled the quiver being white. Her mask was the same design as Ladybug's, only white. Her brown eyes now had a gold ring, and her pupils were slits. The choker, which had originally been black, was now comprised of a golden band with a white jewel. On the white jewel was a golden design of a paw print.

"I should hurry," Conni muttered to herself, racing out of the bathroom and into the skyscraper that she knew Ladybug and Chat Noir were in.

And that was the beginning of Paris's newest superhero, Lioness.

**Heart Hunter/Miracle Queen**

Conni was with Marinette when she read the letter from Master Fu. Conni had, at first, liked Master Fu. He was smart, calm, and collected.

Then she realized he had given the two most powerful Miraculous to two thirteen-year-olds.

She was not happy.

_Experiencing loss is a part of life; some people lose their first love; some lose the harmony in their relationship; some people lose hope. The letter read._

_Others lose patience, while others lose their soul._

"That's ominous," Conni muttered, tossing Jemmi a piece of chocolate brioche.

_Some lose their certainties, and some have nothing to lose._

_Experiencing loss is a part of life. But good things come too, expect the unexpected. And embrace it. Each first time is an adventure. And who knows how far these adventures will lead you._

_You find people to whom you entrust your heart as much as they entrust theirs to you. That trust is sometimes broken, but it can always be restored. Yes, sometimes the road can be winding. You might even get lost along the way. But with the help from the right people, you'll always find your destination._

_As we grow old, we realize life doesn't always give us all the gifts we hoped it would. I would have loved to tell you all this in person, Marinette, but if you're reading this, it means I've already lost my memory. But you mustn't be scared, and you mustn't be sad. As I was telling you at the beginning of this letter, experiencing loss is a part of life, but it doesn't define it. Because what really matters isn't whether you win or lose. It's the ability to accept changes in ourselves; it's accepting that even if life doesn't always give us the gifts we were hoping for, the real gift is life itself._

_Master Fu_

Conni snorted, the realization not yet having dawned on what Master Fu had just done not having dawned on her just yet. "Well, that was poetic."

Marinette smacked her arm lightly. "It was nice!"

Later that day, Conni and Marinette went to get ice cream at Andre's with the rest of their class. Marinette's was blue and pink, whereas Adrien's was yellow and green. Conni's, however, was, in Andre's words, "Lemon sherbet for her hair, and cotton candy for her eyes!" She knew she should have been worried about everyone else figuring it out, but she knew it probably didn't matter, seeing as they were all so dense. 

Marinette sat down with Luka, Adrien sat down with Kagami (since when was that a thing, by the way?), and Conni sat down next to Chloe.

"You know," She mused. "you're not as high and mighty as everyone thinks you are, are you?"

"Shh!" Chloe said hurriedly, slapping a hand over her mouth. "That doesn't mean I want them to know that!"

"Aww. You're such a softy."

"I am _not_!"

"Yeah, you are."

A few hours later, Conni was at Marinette's house, talking to her, when she suddenly stopped. "Hey, Marinette, are you okay?" She asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"No, you're not. That was bullshit, and we both know it. You're not okay."

Marinette sighed. "I already told Luka about it, so can we not?"

"Alright. When you're ready to talk about it, we will."

It took a little while, but eventually, Marinette did talk about it with Conni, who promptly decided that she needed and would be going to therapy. 

"If you want, your parents don't even need to know about it. You don't have to tell everyone. And, if you want, I will come with you. We can start this together."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes, I am _absolutely_ sure, Marinette. I'm pretty damn sure you have anxiety, and that's at the very least. I have depression, you know that, I go to therapy three times a week. And, I can promise you, it helps. We may have to take more extreme measures should it not, but it will help, at least a little bit."

"...Okay."

"Thank you."

From there, Marinette was officially diagnosed with both anxiety and depression. Conni went with her to the first few sessions, until Marinette felt comfortable being there alone. However, for the therapist (Miss Goldstein), to know the full story, she had to know Marinette's identity. Conni convinced Marinette to do so, as it was a matter of her mental health.

"What if she gets akumatized?"

"Believe me, she won't. Lonnie's, like, the calmest, most in control of her emotions person I know. She's not going to get akumatized. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred-percent positive."

It was a huge step for Marinette to start going, and, over time, she definitely began to feel a lot better. There would always be issues, of course, even if they were minor, but this was a step in making them more minor, less all-consuming. Conni was, in short, immensely proud of Marinette.

Marinette's parents didn't know for a while until she was ready to tell them. And, when she was, Conni was right there with her. 

**The Defeat of Hawkmoth, And Its Aftermath**

Years passed. When Conni, Marinette, Adrien, and the rest of the team were all sixteen, they defeated Hawkmoth. In the end, they had to use the power-up that gave them an infinite use of all of their abilities. They had almost lost, anyway. 

_"Blinding Light!" Conni yelled, trying to activate her power. "It's not working!" She tried again, starting to panic. She wouldn't be able to save her friends, to set them free from the bonds of butterflies Hawkmoth had put them in._

_"Your power only works on akumas, Lioness," Hawkmoth said threateningly, grinning. "And you've defeated all of mine already. You even defeated Volpina. My prized player."_

_Conni snarled at him, panting slightly. "I don't need my power to defeat you."_

_"Don't you?"_

_"You're alone, Hawkmoth. Mayura is gone. You don't have her to fight for you anymore. You have no one left."_

_"I don't need help to get rid of you. I will squash you and the rest of you wretched children like bugs."_

_"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch."_

Conni shot up, waking herself from the nightmare. 

Ever since they had defeated Hawkmoth, the entire team had had sleepless night after sleepless night. Only Marinette, Adrien, and Conni had been allowed to keep their Miraculous, mainly as a safety system in case another supervillain popped up. Other than that, they had all become incredibly attached to their kwamis. They were friends, above all else. The others hadn't had the time to do that.

Conni knew she wouldn't go back to sleep again. She sighed and climbed out of bed, sitting down at her desk and opening her laptop, figuring that she'd get some work done. If she couldn't sleep, she could at least be productive, right?

They all knew the fight wasn't over, though, at least not for Conni and Marinette. Lila was still walking free. No one knew what she had done, as she had played the card of having been akumatized. They had no way to put her behind bars for having worked with Hawkmoth, as there was no proof.

On top of that, Gabriel was more on parole than anything else. He still had to work, as, according to him, he had to, "provide for his son" as if he hadn't been a complete detriment to his son's mental health for the past three years or so. There was always a police officer with him, and Conni was the resident asshole of the mansion at all times.

Lonnie was still working wonders for both Marinette and Conni, and now Adrien. Finding out that Hawkmoth had been his father the whole time had taken an incredible toll on him, as was expected, and, as annoyed as Conni was with him for the whole 'Just leave it and it'll all be fine' attitude he had concerning Lila, she still put him into therapy, knowing how much it would help.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lioness were no longer needed, but there were still everyday villains lurking. 

Conni and Marinette had been slowly chipping away at Lila's reputation for years, but Lila kept coming up with lies to rebuild it. It seemed as though there wasn't a way to stop her unless they used brute force; called her out in front of everyone, with actual, hard evidence.

It seemed there was no other way.

Everything only got worse, though.

Conni had been on the phone with Pepper discussing the upcoming press conference when Marinette called her. "Sorry, Pep, I've gotta take this." She said. "Hey, Marinette."

"Conni-" Marinette's voice was choked, panicked. "The bakery-"

"What happened?" Conni signaled to Jemmi that she was going to have to transform. "What's wrong?"

"The bakery-there was a fire-Mom and Dad are trapped inside-I can't get away-"

"I'm on my way. I'm going to keep you on, and I'll call Chat, too, okay? Jemmi, tail out." By the time the flash was gone, Conni was jumping out of her open window, Adrien's phone tune sounding. "Chat, there was a fire at the bakery, I need you there as soon as possible."

"I'm coming." Conni hung up, already at the bakery with how fast she had been running. "Marinette?"

Marinette was sitting in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in a shock blanket and shaking. Tear tracks were streaming down her face.

"Marinette, I'm here, it's okay. I'm here." 

"They're trapped." She said. "They're trapped behind the door that leads to the apartment!"

"Okay." Conni raced into the house, finding the door to the house immediately. It was blocked by a thick pillar, but there was one on top of that, too, so she would have to be careful when she moved it. She went to the side of the pillar to try to push it up, but it was like it was filled with concrete.

"Lioness?" She heard from the door.

"Chat! Over here, help me!" 

Chat raced over. "I'll use my-!"

"Don't! The other beam will fall! We have to move this one in a specific way so that the other beam doesn't block the door!"

The beam wouldn't budge either way. It should have, with two-eventually three-superheroes, plus two firemen. It was like someone had filled it with concrete.

Suddenly, the pained screams behind the door stopped.

"No!" Conni exclaimed. "No, no, no, Tom, Sabine! Can you hear me?"

Finally, they got the beam to move.

But it was too late.

Ladybug threw open the door to the apartment, only to find two bodies lying on the ground, covered in burns.

"Oh, my God." Conni's hand blocked her mouth. "Oh, my God." 

"No!" Ladybug exclaimed. "No! Mo-" She stopped herself. "We have to get them out."

"Yeah. Okay, Chat, you guys take Tom, Ladybug and I will get Sabine."

They carried the bodies out the door, immediately delivering them to the ambulance. Conni took Ladybug to the side, wrapping her in a hug. "Shh, shh. I'm right here. I'm right here." She rubbed circles on her back.

One of the medics came over. "They're gone." She said quietly.

"Oh, honey." Conni murmured. "Come on. Let's go find Marinette."

Conni and Ladybug ducked into an alley, where Ladybug detransformed, immediately collapsing into Conni's arms. Conni stroked her hair softly, murmuring to her. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I'm sorry I couldn't help. It's gonna be okay. I'm sorry."

Conni detransformed and took her back to where the medics had set up, putting the shock blanket back around her shoulders and holding her comfortingly.

It didn't get better quickly. For the first two weeks, Conni stayed with Marinette in the bakery, helping her pack her things and close it down. They planned to rent it out until Marinette was old enough to use it as a home base for designing, or as a base for Paris's superheroes. Conni helped Marinette plan her parents' funeral, not wanting her to be alone for the process, as well as assisting her with the transition of moving in with Conni to the Agreste Mansion for the time being.

After the funeral, Conni went back to school, while Marinette stayed at the Agreste Mansion for the rest of the month. Conni and Adrien brought her her homework, and Conni taught her everything she needed to know. When Marinette went back to school, she wasn't okay, not by any means, but she was getting there, slowly but surely.

About a month after she came back, everyone (other than Conni, of course) seemed to think that she was okay. And Conni had to admit, she did a really good job pretending. If they hadn't been best friends for years, and if Marinette didn't tell her everything, Conni would think that Marinette was okay, too.

Luckily, she didn't.

And that very reason is why she was so pissed when she walked into the classroom after lunch to see Marinette curled up into a corner, looking like she was holding back sobs, and Lila fake-crying while the rest of their class surrounded her, all glaring at Marinette. All except for Nino, Conni noticed, who was sitting at his desk, looking conflicted, and Chloe, who didn't seem to give a shit.

"Could someone please tell me what in the fucking world is going on?" Conni asked, her most powerful death glare (which she had learned from Pepper Romanova-Potts herself) going towards their classmates.

"M-M-Marinette called me a-a slut! A-and a whore! She said that..." Lila sniffled. "She said that I'm only b-being nice to A-Adrien b-because I want him to like me!" Lila kept crying her crocodile tears, while Conni continued to glare viciously.

"Oh, come _on_!" She exclaimed. "You all really think that Marinette would say something like that?! You guys have known her since elementary school! What the hell is wrong with you people? Does that _really_ sound like _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ to you?!"

"Marinette hasn't really been herself lately, though..." Rose said.

"Yeah. Ever since Lila came, she's been really angry all the time. She hates Lila."

"She hates Lila-as do I-because she is a filthy liar who has all of you wrapped around her finger. Even _you_ , Adrien! You _know_ Lila is lying, and you know that she has no way to back up her claims! Yet you _still_ believe this! You still believe her _bullshit_! You know, I've gotta admit: Sometimes I wonder why Fu chose you to be a hero if this is how you act." 

The class turned to stare at Adrien in shock, Adrien having turned to glare at Conni viciously. "What the hell is wrong with you, Conni? You know that I want to-"

Suddenly, there was a loud smacking sound. In the corner of the room, where Marinette had been curled into a ball, was Alya, towering over the terrified looking girl, snarling. "What the _fuck_ , Marinette? How _dare_ you call Lila those things! You know, I always thought that you were jealous, but now you've gone too far! Threatening to ruin her life? Calling her a whore and a slut? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Alya smacked Marinette again, this time on the other side, and somehow so hard that Marinette's lip cracked, blood beginning to trickle down her face.

Conni growled, almost too much like her lion-themed counterpart, and stormed up the stairs to where Alya and Marinette were. "Would you like to tell me why you did that?" 

"You don't get to ask that question," Alya said. 

"Am I not allowed to care about my best friend?"

"You're not her best friend."

"Then neither are you, seeing as you didn't give a shit when she told you the truth. You know Marinette, Alya. You know that she doesn't lie about things like this. You know that she wouldn't be so jealous of Lila as to actually say these things. And, yeah, sure, that's how it started, but Lila is so God-awful."

"I'm her best friend."

"Not when you slap her so hard that you break open her lip. Not when you don't care when she is obviously not okay!" Conni helped Marinette up, still glaring at the class before her. "Come on, Marinette. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." She began walking with Marinette out the door. "You don't get to keep your identity a secret, Adrien. And neither do you, Alya. Or should I say Rena Rouge."

Conni and Marinette left school, ducked into an alley, and transformed, then made their way back to the Agreste Mansion. When they got there, Conni sat Marinette down on her bed, grabbing her first aid kit. Conni cleaned her lip in silence. "It'll heal soon." She said quietly. "Just be careful with it."

Marinette nodded. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem. Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just...don't think that I want to go back."

"It doesn't really seem like a good idea, does it?"

"No. It doesn't."

Conni thought for a moment. "I don't think it's a good idea to be here, either. At least not at the mansion."

A comfortable silence descended over the two, both wondering what they should do.

"What if we left?" Marinette said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have friends all over the world. We could just...leave."

"We could..." Conni said, a small grin spreading over her face slowly. "Where would you want to go?"

Marinette thought for a minute. "What about New York City?”


	2. America

When Marinette had said that she wanted to go to New York City, Conni had been pretty surprised. But she had agreed. Conni booked the first flight to JFK airport they had, a red-eye that would mean they got there at one a.m. NYC time. 

The duo spent the rest of the day packing, and when Adrien got home from fencing, sweaty and tired, they were getting ready to leave.

“Why are your suitcases packed?” Adrien asked. “Where are you going.”

Conni smirked at him. “New York. Good-bye, motherfucker.”

Marinette waved at him, and they stepped out the door and into the car.

Conni called Tony while they were waiting to get their bags checked. “Hey, is my old room still set up?” She asked.

_“Yeah, why?”_

“I’m on my way back to the city now. A friend of mine is coming, too. Could you do me a favor and set a room up for her? Preferably the guest one that’s next to mine?”

_“Sure. When are you gonna get here? I can have Happy come pick you up.”_

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we’re getting back at like one in the morning. We’ll just take an Uber.”

_“You sure?”_

“Of course. Thanks, Tony.”

_“No problem. You need anything else?”_

“Nope. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

“Tony Stark?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah.”

“He doesn’t have to set up a room for me, I’ll just find a hotel-”

“Nonsense, Mari. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. You know, I think you’ll get along well with the people at the compound. And if you want to keep doing your thing…” Conni nodded at Marinette’s backpack, where the Miracle Box was resting safely, all the Miraculous accounted for. “More heroes are always needed.”

“You could say that again,” Marinette muttered.

“It’s kind of ridiculous, isn’t it?” Conni mused. “How much they need us. It’s a little bit…odd.”

“Yes, yes it is. I don’t like to think about it. Makes me sad for humanity, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Conni paused. “Try not to sleep on the plane, by the way. So that you’ll be tired when we get to New York.”

Marinette chuckled. “I’ll try.”

When they got to New York, the first thing Conni did was get an Uber. From there, they made their way to the compound upstate.

“So, we have two options,” Conni told Marinette. “We either transform in the forest surrounding this place and scare the shit out of everyone by climbing over the gate and using what we all like to call The Spidey Door, known to most as the window, or, we ring the doorbell. Personally, I’d like to go with the former, but it’s up to you.”

Marinette was staring at Conni like she was insane, and, well, bitch she just might be. “…Which one will wake less people up?”

“Well, The Spidey Door, but at the same time, there’s a good chance that at least half the Avengers are awake right now, because, well, they’re kinda batshit crazy and have absolutely no sleeping schedule.”

“I suppose we’ll use the window, then.”

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

“Come on,” Conni whispered. “This way.” 

“So,” Conni said. “We transform, hop the gate, and explain in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said uneasily.

“Alright, then. Jemmi, tails out!”

“Tikki, spots on!”

There was a flash of light, and they were standing in costume.The duo grabbed their bags, hopped over the gate of the compound, and started heading towards the actual building.

They were, however, immediately confronted by one of Tony’s Iron Man suits.

“Who are you and why are you trying to get into my compound?”

Conni sighed. “Tony, it’s me. Conni.”

“Prove it.”

“But I just transformed!”

“ _Prove it_.”

“Jemmi, tails in.”

There was another flash of light as Conni detransformed, and she was back to normal, looking extremely annoyed. “There. You got your proof.”

“Yeah, okay. You know, when you said that you were coming with a friend, I didn’t you meant another hero.”

“You didn’t? It’s _me_.” Conni shook her head. “Your idiocy amazes me sometimes, Stark. Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?”

“Hey!”

“In any case, this…” Conni trailed off, not sure how Marinette wanted to introduce herself.

“Might as well,” Marinette said, looking resigned. “Spots off. I’m Marinette. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

They shook hands. “Please, call me Tony.”

“Nice to meet you, Tony.”

“Glad to see you two are getting along. But it’s late. We should get to bed. And that includes you, Tony. Your sleep schedule is worse than the average high schooler’s.”

The next morning, Conni didn’t bother getting dressed. She was extremely jet-lagged and in need of coffee. 

“Conni!” Someone exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Peter.” She said, hugging the boy back. “Now, could you please move so that I can get to the coffee machine?”

Peter got off of her.

“You drink a lot of coffee,” Sam said.

“Yeah, it’s not good for you.” Steve agreed.

Conni rolled her eyes. “Shut up. More espresso-”

“Less depresso.” Marinette finished, coming into the room.

“Hey, Mari. Coffee?” Conni offered.

“Vanilla Mocha, please.”

“Gotcha.” Conni grabbed a cookie from the jar on the counter and tossed it to Tikki, who caught it from her place on Marinette’s shoulder. Conni then dug around in the pantry, trying to find something for Jemmi. Thankfully, there was already a box of meringues, so she opened it and gave Jemmi one, popping a second into her own mouth. 

She turned around as the coffee pot dinged, signaling that it was ready, and noticed the confused look on the faces of the Avengers around her. “What?” She asked.

“What are those?” Sam asked. “And who is that?”

“Well, the two little things are kwamis. I’ll let everyone introduce themselves.”

“Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette looked as though she was trying incredibly hard not to freak out. “Tikki is my kwami.”

The kwami waved from where she was sitting on Marinette’s shoulder, face stuffed with cookie. 

“I’m Jemmi!” Jemmi squeaked. “I’m the lion kwami.”

“And what exactly _is_ a kwami?” Clint asked.

“We use special commands and words to give our owners powers,” Tikki explained. “When they’re transformed, we inhabit a magical piece of jewelry that they wear at all times. When our users are in civilian form, the jewelry is disguised.”

“You’re Ladybug,” Natasha said suddenly.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Marinette is Ladybug. And Conni is Lioness.” Natasha explained.

“That was quick,” Conni said. “Though I guess I should have expected it.”

“Yes, yes you should have,” Natasha said, lips twitching upward to form a smirk. 

“And who exactly _are_ Lioness and Ladybug?” Clint asked.

“We’re Paris’s superheroes. The US, and mainly New York, has the Avengers, Paris has us. There was supposed to be a third, but…He’s out of the picture, the ass.” 

“Conni!” Marinette exclaimed.

“What? He hurt you, and I’m never going to forgive for that. It doesn’t matter that Lila was faking everybody out, but he knew! And yet he still believed Lila when she said that you had called her…you know what, nevermind.” Conni took a deep breath. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t get worked up over that anymore, because they’re not worth it. I promised myself that I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction, and I’m not going to.”

“That’s good,” Bruce said.

“So, what did your friend call Marinette?” Wanda asked.

“Ah. Well, it’s more of what other people said that she called them, however, everyone in our class other than Chloe sucks and I hate them.”

“Other than Chloe?” Marinette rose an eyebrow, grinning.

“Oh, hush.”

On their first day at Midtown, Conni and Marinette walked in with their heads held high. They weren’t going to have to deal with toxic people like they had at their last school, and they knew it. They carried themselves with an air of confidence.

They found Peter almost immediately. Or, rather, they found MJ, who was standing next to Peter. Everyone seemed to steer clear of her. Conni was surprised. MJ was actually quite sweet once you got past her hard exterior.

The day went well, with a few interactions from someone who Conni assumed was the typical school bully. His name was Flash, and Conni already knew who he was.

“I must say.” She had said. “For someone who was threatened by Tony Stark, you seem incredibly confident.”

“Y-You know about that?” Flash stuttered. 

“Of course, I do. Who did you think smoothed it over?”

“Miss Potts,” Flash said.

“Potts-Romanova.” Conni corrected. “And, while she helped, I’m the official PR director for the Avengers, and that means that whenever they fuck up, I have to deal with it. So, that includes Tony Stark. Pepper and I share it, however. Makes it easier on both of us.”

Everything went smoothly from there. Conni made sure it did. Marinette, had finally grown a backbone, too, so everyone knew: You mess with the bull, you get the horns.

“Conni, you have a friend here to see you,” FRIDAY said, a few months later.

“Which one?” Conni asked, looking up from her homework.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. “MOI!” They yelled.

“Chloe!” Conni exclaimed, jumping off her bed and sending her homework flying. She ran at Chloe and kissed her full on the lips. Then, she realized her mistake, and went incredibly red, pulling back immediately. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just…It was the heat of the moment, and I missed you so much that I just-”

“It’s fine.”

“What?”

“It’s fine,” Chloe repeated.

“It’s fine as in you like me back, or it’s fine as in you don’t like me but you don’t care?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, bringing Conni in for a soft kiss. Conni smiled into it, feeling a happy warmth spread through her body. 

When they pulled away, still cupping each other’s cheeks, Conni was grinning. “So, do you like me back, or…?”

“You’re an idiot,” Chloe said.

It was three in the morning when Conni got the call. “Nino, why are you calling me?” She asked groggily. “It’s three in the damn morning.”

“Sorry, I forgot about the time difference.” He said.

“It’s fine, it’s…whatever. Just…Why are you calling me?”

“I wanted to say sorry.”

“What?”

“I wanted to say sorry about Lila. The rest of the class hasn’t, but I’ve realized that, yes, Marinette was right and Lila is a liar.”

“Thank you for the apology, but you should really be apologizing to Marinette. She’s the one that you all put through that pain, not me. I don’t wanna wake her up, so call back in, like, five hours. If anyone else is on that call that isn’t going to be saying sorry, I’ll come back to Paris myself and slap some bitches silly. Okay?”

“Yeah. Night, Conni.”

“Good night, Nino.”

Conni hung up and went back to sleep. The next morning, Nino called to apologize to Marinette. Conni and Marinette were both very happy with him.

Two weeks later, Lila called Conni. Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing blared through the speaker of Conni’s phone. The girl rolled her eyes, sighing. “I thought I blocked her.” She muttered, making the mistake of picking up the phone. “What do you want, bitch?”

Conni narrowed her eyes at the sight of Lila’s sniffling. “I know that you hate me, Conni, but I-I want to apologize. I was so cruel to you, and I’m so sorry. I-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Lila,” Conni said. “You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t hurt me, because you can’t, and you know it. None of your lies stuck when it came to me, because it was easy for me to disprove them, and to ignore you. Because I’m used to it. But you did hurt Marinette, in more ways than I am at liberty to speak of. You turned all of her friends against her, and it didn’t even take any real effort. And I really don’t believe you, because if you were really sorry, you would be apologizing to Marinette.”

“But-”

“Goodbye, Lila. Go apologize to Marinette. I’d say that you’re lucky she’s forgiving, but I don’t think she’s going to forgive this one.”

Conni hung up, then texted Marinette to warn her of the possible call.

About two months after Lila’s call, Conni was sitting in class when she was told. “Now, class, in a few minutes a school from Paris will be touring the school. They’re going to come into some of the classrooms and see how we have class in America. This is one of those classrooms. I expect you all to behave properly and be a good representation of our school. When they come in, one of them will sit with you. The seats have been assigned.”

Conni and Marinette shared a look. If this was _their_ class from Paris, then they were completely and utterly screwed. Probably.

A few minutes later, Conni, Marinette, and Peter (who was allowed to know why Marinette moved) heard footsteps outside the door. Their heads whipped toward it to see if it was the class.

It was. 

And, when Conni and Marinette’s previous class walked in the door, they all had very different reactions.

Marinette's was one of shock. Conni's was one of anger and happiness at seeing her secret, long-distance girlfriend. And Peter’s was one of both shock and anger that 1) it was actually them (he had seen pictures), and 2) that all but three of them (though Ms. Bustier didn’t hide it well) were all glaring at Marinette and Conni.

“Is there a problem?” Ms. Tacoma asked.

“Oh, no, of course not-” Ms. Bustier began.

“Yes, I believe there is.” Conni interrupted, standing up. “May I see the list of who’s sitting with who?”

“Why?”

“It is a matter of the emotional, and, quite possibly, the physical well-being of one of my best friends. So, I will be seeing the list.” She was surprised that it actually worked. “Oh, yeah, hell, no. Okay, Chloe, you’re sitting with me, and Nino, you’re with Marinette. Um…Mylene, you sit with Peter, and Max, you are with Ned. The rest of you can disperse yourselves, I trust MJ to be able to deal with any of you idiots.”

The class, after that, should have gone smoothly. However, it didn’t, because Lila had chosen to sit with MJ. Which had not been a very good decision on Lila’s part.

_Why did you put me with this bitch?_ MJ slid the note over the Conni, who rose an eyebrow at her, scribbled something down, and slid it back. Chloe read over her shoulder.

_I didn’t. She chose to sit with you._

_Why couldn’t you have put me with someone?_ _Anyone else_ _would have been preferable. Lila keeps lying to me about being friends with the Avengers, and I’m about to slap her!_

_I’m sorry, I thought you would be okay with any of the idiots in this damn class! Nino and Chloe are the only sensible ones at this point, and I don’t think that anybody else would have matched well with you. I thought it would be fine either way._

_Well, it isn’t. And they are with us_ _all day._ _Same partners._

_I’ll find someone for you to switch with. I’ll threaten them with public embarrassment and complete and utter total social destruction should they refuse._

_Alright. Thank you._

_You’re welcome._

“Understandable,” Chloe muttered, having been reading over Conni’s shoulder. “Lila’s awful.”

“Isn’t she? It’ll be fine, I’ll just figure out someone for her to swap with. It should be okay.”

Chloe nodded.

“Hey, are you okay?” Conni asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about Marinette. I mean, look at her. She’s pretending to be fine, but she’s obviously not. She looks so tired. And scared. I can’t blame her. The old class that hated her for practically no reason shows up, and she’s only got one friend in it, since I don’t think we’re necessarily friends, but she can trust me. What is she supposed to do? And Alya keeps looking at her like she wants to kill her. You know how Alya can get, and she blamed Marinette for her break up with Nino.”

“It’ll be okay,” Conni said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We’ll protect her. There’s…” Conni counted on her fingers. “Seven of us, and at least four of us have had a Miraculous in the past.” After the fight with Hawkmoth, the owners of the Miraculous had all discovered the identities of their teammates. “And we have other friends other than our circle, and with all the people Marinette has helped? They’ll defend her. She’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay.”

Chloe looked like she didn’t believe her, but they had to have some hope. Five superheroes, three geniuses, and seven badasses. They should be good.

It would all be okay.

Right?

It was not okay.

It was definitely not okay.

Conni looked over the list of her past class members with Chloe, debating the pros and cons of putting each person with MJ. She had already crossed out everyone that was either not a good option or already with a good person for them.

“She’d loathe Alya, plus Alya’s with Betty, so that’s kind of okay, I guess, seeing as their both journalists,” Conni muttered.

“I don’t think she’d get along well with Max or Rose,” Chloe said. “She seems pretty quiet.”

“She is. Ivan doesn’t have a backbone, and neither does Nathaniel. Kim’s too competitive, and Sabrina is too much of an underling for her to be okay with it. Don’t give me that look.”

“I’ll give you that look if I want. I’m with you, of course, so that’s not happening.”

“The last two are Alix and Juleka.”

“Alix, maybe? I feel like she’s too competitive, though.”

“Juleka’s pretty good. She’s gotten a solid backbone over the years, but she still doesn’t talk so much that it would annoy MJ.”

“Perfect.”

“People change!” Conni called out. “Juleka, Lila, the two of you are switching, so Juleka, you’re with MJ, and Lila, you are with whoever Juleka was with.”

“Why?” Lila asked. “I was having so much fun with MJ.”

“Because I said so, now shut up and do what I told you to do.” 

“You never listen when people tell you what do to,” Adrien said.

Conni was nice enough not to interrupt him. “Clarification, cousin: I _usually_ don’t listen. Sometimes, if I deem it necessary, I do listen. And do as I say and not as I do.”

There was a collective eye-roll from Conni’s old class (other than Nino and Chloe) and Conni smirked, clapping her hands together. “Time for lunch! Let’s go, before I get jumped.”

Lunch was an affair. 

Everyone wanted to meet the oh-so-cool class from Paris. Juleka had originally been with Flash, as Conni found out, and Flash, unsurprisingly, was buying Lila’s lies hook, line, and sinker.

Conni, Chloe, MJ, Cindy, and Betty found it hysterical. Ned, Peter, Nino, and Marinette did not. As Conni studied the people around her, she hummed.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“Nothing,” Conni said slowly. “Just thinking.”

“About?” Chloe asked her.

Conni leaned over and began explaining to Chloe what she was thinking. “Well, Mari, since you still have the Miraculous, and four out of seven of us have had a Miraculous in the past, with two of those still having their Miraculous…why not have a new team of heroes?”

“What are you saying?” 

“Where are you planning on going to college?”

“Julliard, hopefully. Why?”

“Nino, where are you planning on going to college?”

“Well, I want to go to the New York Film Academy. Why are you asking, dude?”

“Chloe?”

“Columbia or Harvard.”

“MJ?”

“Columbia, Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Not in that order.”

“Ned?”

“MIT.”

“Peter?”

“MIT or NYIT.”

“Cindy?”

“Julliard.”

“Betty?”

“NYU.”

Conni turned back to Marinette and Chloe. “A perfect team, all right here in New York, just sitting here, waiting for the chance.”

“You’re not wrong.” Chloe hummed.

“But it’s too dangerous.”

“Marinette, we need _help_. You can’t deny it. The crime rates have been getting higher and higher, and the three of us can’t do it on our anymore. Plus, we’d all be here for college. With Ned as our guy in the chair? We could do some real good for this city! Chloe and Nino can go back to Paris with their Miraculous and help there, and over here we’d have at least _three_ other people to help until Nino and Chloe get here.”

“It’s still too dangerous, Conni! I trust you, but we’ve got it handled. We’ll be fine.”

They weren’t.

The next day, while heading to MoMA for a class field trip, a donut-shaped ship landed in New York.

“Peter?” Conni asked.

“Bad.” He said. “Very, very bad.”

Conni gave Marinette a look. “Alright. Fine.” Marinette sighed. “Peter, Conni, come on. Before we get to that ship, there’s something we have to do first.”

The three raced to the compound, grabbing the box. They used the Horse Miraculous to teleport to where they needed to be.

“Took you long enough,” Chloe said sarcastically, not meaning it.

“Oh, shut up,” Conni said. “Chloe Bougerious, Nino Lahiffe, I’m giving you back the Miraculous of the Bee and the Turtle. You will use them to help the other Miraculous holders, as well as Spiderman, defeat whatever alien just entered the atmosphere.” Conni handed Chloe and Nino an earpiece so that they could communicate with the others.

“We’re meeting the others in Central Park. Come on, we have to hurry.”

Peter was tasked with giving MJ the Fox Miraculous.

“Michelle Jones, I’m trusting you with the Miraculous of the Fox. You will use it to help our team defeat the threat of the aliens that have entered our atmosphere.”

MJ nodded determinedly, taking the necklace and clasping it around her neck. “Trixx, let’s hunt!”

“And, before we go,” Peter handed Ned and MJ each an earpiece. “So that we can talk to each other. Shuri made them. Unlimited range.”

The two fixed their earpieces in, and MJ followed Peter to Central Park.

Marinette gave Cindy and Betty their Miraculous. 

“I’m sorry, but there’s no time for me to give these to you separately. Cindy Moon, Betty Brant, I present to you the Miraculous of the Peacock and the Butterfly. You will use them to help us defeat the aliens that have entered our world, then return them.” Marinette handed them each a comm, and they took off for Central Park.

They had lost.

For the first time ever, they had lost.

Conni watched as everyone around her turned to dust, as she turned to dust with them. 

They had lost.

It was lonely in the soul world. And everything was orange. The ground, the sky. That was all there was. Orange.

Conni walked for what she thought was days, but could have been longer or shorter, it was so boring. She wasn’t wearing her suit, and didn't have her Miraculous, and couldn’t find Jemmi, so she had to assume that her kwami hadn’t been dusted. She was just trying to find someone else so that maybe she wouldn’t go insane.

She didn’t know how long it had been when she found the others. They had all been sitting by some sort of gazebo. They had already found each other, except for her, according to them. They had been waiting, hadn’t wanted to go out for fear of going too far.

Conni agreed. From then on, they stuck together.

Time went on. No one knew how long it had been, but one day, everyone disappeared, one by one. Conni found herself on Titan again, her team around her. Hugs were exchanged, and a few kisses. 

Dr. Strange opened portals, and they went off to fight Thanos.

Conni couldn’t not take the glove from Tony. She barreled straight at him, grabbing the glove just as he was about to snap. “I sorry, but I can’t let you do this, Tony.” He meant more to the world. He could do more than she ever would. 

“You may have won the battle, Thanos, but we’ve won the war,” Conni said, looking directly into the Mad Titan’s eyes.

She snapped her fingers, and everything went black.

Conni woke up in a white room. Everything was white. She almost preferred the soul world over it; at least the soul world had color.

A quick glance out the window told Conni that it was dark outside. 

Conni’s eyes were crusted over, and she struggled to open them against the bright…well, everything. She was surprised that she wasn’t thirsty, or hungry, really just…different. She felt like something was missing.

She discovered what it was when she looked at the arm she had snapped with.

“Holy shit!”

Someone had been sitting in the chair next to her, and they jumped. 

“Chloe?”

“Conni!” 

Chloe enveloped Conni in a hug, and Conni hugged her back. “What happened?” Conni asked.

“You…You snapped.”

“No, I know that, but…where the _hell_ my arm?”

“They had to amputate it. I’m sorry.”

“…Holy crap.”

“Tony said that once you were awake he’d make you an arm. He said that he wanted your input.”

“Yeah. Yeah, having an arm sounds good. That sounds great.” Conni was still in shock.

“Are you okay?” Chloe whispered.

“Way to awake for my own good, but other than that, yeah,” Conni whispered back. “Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know.”

They burst out laughing, half at the cliché.

“I love you, Chloe,” Conni said.

“I love you, too, Conni.”


	3. Epilogue

Fifteen years after Bruce brought everyone back and Conni snapped Thanos away, everything was going well. Marinette was a fashion designer, as well as still being Ladybug when needed, and had gotten married to Kagami, who was an Olympic fencer.

Peter had gone to MIT and was dating Harley Keener. Ned had gone to MIT, too, and was currently dating Betty. MJ ended up with Shuri (yes, the Princess of Wakanda, Shuri), and was one of the two governors of New York alongside Chloe. 

Nino had become a DJ, and was actually planning on proposing to Alya, who he had patched things up with after Lila’s downfall. 

Chloe was a governor of New York, and Conni was still doing PR for the Avengers and was an Avenger herself.

And Lila’s downfall? Well, after they all got out of college, Lila became a villain herself. It must have been hard for her to do so without Hawkmoth to give her powers and no Miraculous, because she was caught about a year after she began terrorizing Paris, having robbed over a hundred banks and major shops, and killed 50 people. She was currently in the middle of two life sentences, plus 50 years.

Things were rocky between Marinette and Alya at first, but Marinette understood. It took a lot of time, and though they would probably never be best friends again, Alya and Marinette were sort-of-friends again.

Everyone had kept their Miraculous, and were still using them when needed. Peter was still Spider-Man, too, and running Stark Industries with Morgan Stark, his little sister. 

And everything was okay.

There weren’t any real villains to fight, and they were all happy. 

And if ever a villain did come along, they would defeat it. 

Together.


	4. Beta Reader?

Hello everyone!  
  


First of all, thank you for reading this book, it means a lot to me, and I would like to put it out there that I am looking for a Beta Reader. 

I want to do a Miraculous Ladybug/MCU crossover book. It would be Reader-Insert, and I want the reader to be mixed. However, as a white girl, I don't want to be racist or make the character seem super white or something like that, because I don't want to be horrible. I have absolutely no experience writing for characters of color, really, and I wanted to broaden my horizons without being a horrible person, as I have said.

So, I'm looking for a Beta Reader!

My professional email (for my editing account) is streetstarks@gmail.com so please email me over there if you would like to be a Beta Reader! Thank you!

_TheEmeraldWitch_


	5. Be Safe

Hey.

So, this isn't a real chapter, but it's incredibly important.

With the violence that people are facing every day now, I'm just asking you guys to be safe, and kind, and respectful human beings, no matter who you are.

People of color are being killed and those who do so are not being punished.

Operation Pridefall is a real thing, and people are going to get hurt.

I don't know what else is happening right now, I really don't, but please y'all: Be safe, be kind, and be respectful. Remember to social distance, and wear a mask when you go outside.

Thank you. <3

The Emerald Witch


End file.
